Le Livre de la Ferme
by CrazyLittlePenguin
Summary: Recueil de petits OS sur nos charmants amis, les animaux de la ferme. Vache, poule, et autres bêtes au rendez-vous, il y en aura pour tous les goûts (oui, ça rime.) !
1. Chapitre 1 : Tulipe la Vache

**Disclaimer :** Je pense que vous l'aurez tous reconnue mais la seule famille présente appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et le sujet "Journée banale dans la tête d'une vache", provient de l'association des délires de deux auteurs connus pour leur folie. Le titre, je l'avoue, est largement inspiré de celui de mon autre fiction tirée du même fandom.

A bientôt pour les aventures d'une poule ! :)

* * *

**Les Tribulations d'une Vache**

Je me levai, le regard vide de toute émotion. Une nouvelle journée se profilait, comme en témoignait ce fin liseré de lumière à l'horizon. Dépitée, je tournai ma tête en direction de Marguerite, toujours endormie sur son lit de paille habituel. Brave Marguerite, toujours à aller vers les enfants humains malgré sa lassitude et ses tendances masochistes liées à sa profonde dépression post-natale annuelle, qui, au final, s'étendait toujours jusqu'à la naissance suivante. Elle ne s'en sortira probablement jamais. Elle n'a pu conserver ses veaux qu'au mieux quatre mois auprès d'elle, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses soucis psychologiques. A vrai dire, nous étions toutes dans son cas, même si elle en était la plus affectée, comme toujours.

Me redressant lentement sur mes pattes, j'arrachai une bouchée de foin insipide au râtelier avant de me précipiter tranquillement sur les quelques touffes restantes d'herbe verte, disséminées çà et là dans notre petit enclos. J'en arrachai une avec délices, savourant les avantages d'être la première sortie aujourd'hui. Pâquerette, l'habituelle lève-tôt du troupeau, venait juste de faire son apparition dans le champ tandis que je m'attaquai à ma cinquième motte de terre. La coquine se réservait toujours les meilleurs brins car elle profitait de sa jeunesse pour moins dormir.

Après tout, elle n'avait toujours pas été couverte par le vieux taureau de l'enclos d'à côté. Il avait beau avoir probablement trois fois mon âge, il réussissait, le grand Dieu Bovin seul sait comment, à assurer un veau à chaque vache tous les printemps. Sacrée bête, un peu conservateur sur les bords, mais d'une conversation très plaisante. J'en avais d'ailleurs encore oublié son nom.

-Tulipe, beugla Pâquerette depuis l'entrée de l'étable, arrête de me faucher mon herbe !

L'ignorant superbement, je me dirigeai, nonchalante, vers une nouvelle touffe d'herbe gorgée de rosée. J'en avais presque oublié le goût frais et désaltérant tant elle était rare, la plupart du pré étant couvert de terre battue et de bouse de vache.

Les journées se ressemblaient toutes. L'une différait difficilement de l'autre, se réduisant au schéma simpliste de « manger, boire et être traite », oh, et parfois, mettre bas après avoir subis les ardeurs de notre voisin d'enclos. Les gamins se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous, avec leurs yeux disproportionnés par rapport à leur tête, et leurs cris de cochons égorgés. Seule une journée avait été légèrement à part : l'un des humains m'avait tendue une espèce de farine blanche, immaculée, telles les farines animales d'autrefois. Je lui ai léché la main, tentant désespérément de tromper mon ennui. Le résultat fut hors normes cependant. Ce fut tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser tandis que d'énormes champignons roses émergeaient de terre, suivis par des fleurs semblables à des soleils avec, au milieu, une énorme tête de coccinelle. C'était perturbant mais ça avait eu le mérite d'être distrayant.

-Tulipe !

Pâquerette s'énervait, c'est pourquoi je me dirigeai vers l'étable, impatiente de finir mon premier petit-déjeuner en paix. Elle me dépassa en agitant les jolies hanches toutes rondes de sa jeunesse, attisant encore plus mon antipathie pour elle. Marguerite me salua lorsque je dépassai l'entrée de la bâtisse, et je lui répondis d'un grondement amical. Après avoir goûté au Paradis, la chute est très dure, et se rabattre sur ce foin sans texture ni couleur me faisait fantasmer sur des prairies vertes et vastes, couvertes de petits veaux baignés de lumière sous le Soleil couchant.

-Dis, me fit ma voisine directe, tu penses qu'en enroulant correctement notre tête autour des fils de la clôture, on pourrait mourir étouffées ?

Je fis un vague mouvement de tête sur le côté, symbole de mon ignorance sur le sujet, et ramenai mon attention sur mes rêves utopiques. Après tout, chaque jour, elle trouvait une nouvelle idée absolument saugrenue pour mettre fin à ses jours, passant de l'étouffement à la bouse de vache à l'auto-mutilation à coups de cornes. Mais comme elle avait besoin de mon approbation pour passer à l'acte, trouillarde comme elle était, les réponses sans réelle signification que je lui donnais tous les matins la maintenaient en vie.

Des cris ténus se firent entendre, signe de l'ouverture de la ferme. En moins de quelques secondes, je pus voir les sempiternelles ribambelles de marmots humains défiler le long de notre clôture, braillant à qui mieux-mieux pour capter notre attention. Ayant fini mon repas, ou plutôt délaissant finalement ma paille dégoûtante, je m'approchai d'eux. Une famille en particulier attira mon attention, l'un des gamins ayant dans les yeux le même éclat que possédaient mes amies bovines. Esseulé, mis à l'écart, il se tenait debout à une légère distance d'un énorme morse violacé, distance suffisante pour faire comprendre qu'aucun réel lien affectif ne les unissait. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la bouse et ses yeux semblables au champ auquel je rêvais quelques instants plus tôt, créant en moi une sympathie légère pour le garçon.

-Regarde Dudley, pépia une girafe trop fardée à un porcelet à côté d'eux. Regarde la vache !

Son marmot, ledit porcelet, leva vers moi des yeux bridés par la graisse que même les cochons auraient refusés par coquetterie. Sa main se tendit vers moi et, tout en sautillant, il cria comme un fou.

-Papa, hurla-t-il. Fais-la venir ici !

Aussitôt, le morse se transforma en gorille surexcité, rivalisant de créativité avec son fils. Je continuai à les observer, stoïque, vaguement amusée, mais aussi agacée, tout en ressentant une vague compassion mêlée de pitié envers le pauvre garçon. Je m'épatais moi-même du nombre d'émotions que cette famille suscitait en moi et, certaine d'avoir atteint mon quota en sentiments pour la journée, détournai ma tête d'eux.

Tout-à-coup, un choc se fit ressentir au niveau de ma croupe, juste légèrement plus haut que ma queue. Piquée au vif, je leur décochai un regard que je voulais outré, mais qu'au final dut ressortir inexpressif malgré mes efforts. Un autre choc se fit ressentir, puis encore un autre, me faisant m'éloigner d'eux au petit trot sans un regard en arrière.

Le reste de la journée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Eglantine reçut un coup de corne de la part de Joséphine pour une querelle au sujet de la préférence du taureau que l'on partageait toutes. Pâquerette fit une indigestion suivie d'une occlusion intestinale, et il fallut appeler l'Humain-aux-Seringues. Enfin, Marguerite fit une nouvelle liste de « tortures soft » d'après elle, donc plus ou moins violentes, avec chacune une forte probabilité de décès. C'est sur ces paroles réconfortantes que je m'endormis, la tête pleine de veaux et le regard vide.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rebecca la Poule

**Disclaimer :** Je pense que vous l'aurez tous reconnue mais la seule famille présente appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et le sujet de la ferme en général n'aurait jamais été trouvé sans l'association des délires de deux auteurs connus pour leur folie.

En espérant que vous apprécierez cette journée dans la vie d'une poule, à bientôt pour une histoire qui vous rendra chèvre !

* * *

Je me levai, le regard vide de toute émotion. Le jour se se pointait enfin, sous le chant glorieux de George-Edmund, le plus élégant des coqs qu'il m'ait un jour été donnés de rencontrer. François, le poulet de la basse-cour d'en face, ne faisait décidément pas le poids, et j'étais bien heureuse de parader devant ces poules ignares et avides de grains qui se pavanait dans le vain espoir d'attirer George-Edmund. Entre un jeune coq vigoureux et un vieux volatile aux plumes délavées et au corps décharné, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir.

Quittant les installations basiques que le grand deux-jambes avait installées pour le dur hiver, qui nous avait pourtant pris deux jeunes poulets, j'allais m'adonner à mes occupations favorites : picorer des grains et gratter la terre. J'espérais bien que les pigeons n'avaient pas tout emporté ce matin, et que je trouverai quelques vers bien juteux pour commencer cette nouvelle journée sur de bonnes bases.

Nous étions une dizaines de poules dans chaque enclos, mais le nôtre était, pour sûr, le mieux enherbé et aucune limace ni aucun insecte ne traînait par chez nous. J'avais ces-derniers en horreur : ils rampaient sur vous et il était impossible de les déloger à coup de bec. Mon avis sur les limaces était, par contre, bien plus partagé. Pour sûr, elles constituaient une excellente source de protéines et, pour peu qu'il y ait quelques brins d'herbes dans le coin, se contentaient de peu. Mais leur texture visqueuse et leur goût infâme nous décourageait bien souvent de les engloutir, au contraire des vers.

-Rebecca, que penses-tu de Monique ?

Un petit regard entre deux grattements m'apprit que c'était Jeannette, une toute jeune poule d'à peine deux ans, qui venait me faire la conversation. Un autre regard et j'étais fixée sur ma réponse. Notre seule distraction dans le coin provenait des différents ragots que colportaient les commères du poulailler, rumeurs que je m'efforçais le plus souvent de nourrir par ma propre imagination, bien entendu.

-Elle a pris du poids, cancanai-je en happant délicatement un vers de terre. Encore un peu et elle va ressembler à un boeuf, celle-là. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse le régime "du camp" d'à-côté. T'as jamais remarqué à quel point ces cannes pouvaient être maigres en été ?

Je m'enorgueillis des rimes que je venais de produire à deux reprises, tandis que Jeannette picorait des grains autour de nous.

-Je les ai toujours détestées, celles-là, se confessa-t-elle sans cesser d'engloutir sa nourriture. Et elles se pavanent du côté de notre enclos car elles ont presque chacune un mâle pour elles seules...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la réconfortai-je. Aucun ne parvient aux chevilles de George-Edmund. En même temps, qui pourrait y prétendre ?

C'est en gloussant que nous nous rapprochâmes de notre sublime coq en nous dandinant du mieux que l'on pouvait, tant et si bien que Jeanette, encore novice en la matière, se cassa la figure et atterrit dans la mangeoire collective. Profitant de l'occasion, je remuai mes jolies plumes de croupe et m'approchai de George-Edmund. Je restai là une bonne dizaine de minutes, à le regarder jouir de sa propre nourriture personnelle qu'aucune poule n'aurait l'audace de venir picorer, agitant de temps en temps les plumes de mes ailes que j'enduisais tous les soirs de bouillie de vers pour les rendre encore plus éclatantes.

-Lucie ne pond plus aucun œuf, tu te rends compte ?

Bettie, une jeune poule efflanquée de moins d'un mois, était venue me rejoindre. Entendre une jeune poulette parler ainsi d'une vieille me rendait joyeuse, et pour cause, elles étaient la préoccupation première de George-Edmund qui excusait ce trop-plein d'attention par une inquiétude due à leur âge très avancé.

-Elle a déjà huit ans ?

Ma question était purement rhétorique : on voyait déjà la cellulite pointer depuis son arrière-train dégarni.

-Il faut croire, m'appuya Bettie. Elle va avoir droit à une paisible retraite !

-A moins que le grand deux-jambes ne viennent l'emporter, nous rejoignit Monique. Comme toutes les autres avant elle.

-Que deviennent-elles ?

Je me penchai un peu plus pour lui souffler :

-J'ai entendu dire qu'on les mangeait.

-Non !

Estomaquée, Bettie eut un petit piaillement d'horreur. Le regard toujours aussi vide, mais plus sombre qu'à mon lever, je me tournai vers les derniers grains, restes de la veille.

-Tu veux dire que lorsque l'on picore nos grains, on picore Marie-Hélène ? Et Bernadette ? Et Claudine-Germaine ?

Interrompant les piaillements de l'autre gamine, George-Edmund choisit cet instant pour avancer vers nous, dans toute sa glorieuse dignité. Il était si beau... et combler ses ardeurs était absolument merveilleux. J'étais toujours la première à en profiter, étant celle qui était la plus proche de l'entrée. Que de doux moments de complicité et d'intimité !

Les deux-jambes avaient envahi leurs sentiers depuis quelques temps déjà, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour notre magnifique mâle qui nous faisait la conversation avec des banalités diablement bien choisies. Même le Grand Poulet Céleste n'aurait pas été capable de s'entretenir avec tant de conviction de la pluie et du beau temps !

-Rebecca, m'appela Maryse. Viens vite voir les petits deux-jambes d'aujourd'hui !

M'excusant auprès de George-Edmund, je suivis la poulette grassouillette en trottinant. De toute façon, j'aurai tout le temps dont je rêvais ce soir, avec lui, seul à seule... J'étais vraiment impatiente, mais il faut dire que parler pendant cinq minutes des interprétations deux-jambiques du Soleil ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Ça démontrait cependant une grande culture et un sens de la pédagogie extrêmement développé de sa part, j'en étais certaine.

-Regarde celui-là, me fit ma voisine.

Je levai la tête, et restai médusée par le spectacle se déroulant sous mes yeux. Des cheveux d'un noir semblable aux plumes de George-Edmund. J'en aurais fantasmé si je le pouvais.

Un nid idéal.

Si seulement je pouvais pondre dessus, tout les matins... Un régal...

Soudain, mon coq réquisitionna ma présence autour de lui. Ni une, ni deux, j'oubliai le petit deux-jambes aux yeux vert canard pour ramener toute mon attention à mon rôle de favorite de la basse-cour. Seul le Grand Poulet Céleste pouvait savoir le nombre de poules avec lesquelles je partageais mon titre, cependant.

Je m'installai dans mon nid le soir venu, prête à revoir mon coq d'un instant à l'autre. Des tas de têtes de deux-jambes avaient défilé, nous lançant de temps en temps de la nourriture au goût plus ou moins bizarre, arborant des plumages plus ou moins étranges, criant des choses plus ou moins sensées.


End file.
